


Connect the dots

by MessedUpEssy



Series: Essy's Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cuddling, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, Sans is a butt, Writing Prompt, but so is stretch, cuddly sleepy nerds, i call myself the honeyketchup queen and yet I haven't actually posted any fics with them, just fluff, so it evens out, such nerve pfft, they are nerds, they best friends and also hella gay, two boys chilling on the couch, what are summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/pseuds/MessedUpEssy
Summary: Just two sleepy guys been dorks





	Connect the dots

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh can't believe I finished this so quickly! UwU ❤ This is part of 5 writing prompts I am doing over at my tumblr, might take on more later on though, as I want to get better at just writing overall and quickly, and this is the first one I now have finished, which is some Honeyketchup which is my otp, requested by my pal Sin-cognito, who requested them with the prompt “Can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles?” which like they said, was just perfect for these two! so hope ya all enjoy aye :D

Something was slightly tickling him on his face.

Stretch scrunched his face up in a grimace, the feeling persistently not going away. So he instead unwillingly opened his eyes blearily so he could figure out what was tickling him. 

Just to find Sans who he was currently holding in his arms, as he fell asleep earlier all cuddled up with Sans, who was looking at him with mischief in his eyes and a black marker in his hand.

Well, that explained why it felt like someone was tickling him just below his eye sockets, as it was exactly what was happening. Though the tickling aspect of it was most likely on accident. 

“morn, sleeping beauty.”, Sans chuckled, as he drew another line between his freckles, connecting them to another freckle, not even stopping even though the gig was up and he was caught in the act. 

“morn… can ya stop playin’…-“, his tired mumbled, and half hearted protest, got momentarily interrupted by a loud yawn, his voice slurred with sleep. “…connect the dots with my freckles…?”

“nah.”, Sans replied casually, yawning widely in response to Stretch’s own yawn, while drawing yet another line onto his face. 

Stretch then sighed deeply, tad bit overdramatically, closing his sockets again as he just relaxed his whole body while he let Sans keep drawing on his face, connecting freckle after freckle with the black marker, knowing there really was no stopping him. 

And it wasn’t like he really minded anyway, as it was pretty funny, and seeing his boyfriend’s work later would be hilarious.

It also felt kinda nice actually, at first it had tickled, but now it was weirdly soothing. 

He could feel himself quickly getting lulled back asleep, but his descend into dream land was abruptly stopped as he stiffened suddenly, as he realised just what Sans was drawing on him, that Sans wasn’t just playing connect the dots at random but was making a very familiar pattern.

“you’re drawin’ a fucking dick, aren’t you.”, Stretch stated with a deadpanned expression, his eyes still closed. 

“maybe…”, Sans replied, not stopping in his work at all, but Stretch could hear in his voice he was obviously grinning widely. “seems like you are finally connecting the dots, pal.”

“pfft, seems like i am.”, Stretch snorted, as he then proceeded in pulling the other closer to him, pressing a soft tired kiss onto Sans mouth, which he returned in kind kissing him back slowly, still obviously grinning widely while he wrapped his arms around Stretch’s neck.

Stretch then nuzzled his face down into the crook of Sans own neck, making the other unable to keep drawing on his face, though it didn’t stop him from drawing one last line between some of the freckles that was on his cheek bone though.

As the two of them settled into their new cuddle position on the couch, Sans simply dropped the marker he had been holding while nuzzling himself into Stretch’s neck, his legs wrapping themselves around Stretch.

“ya do know…”, Stretch murmured, feeling sleep begin to claim him once more. “that when i wake up… this means war…?”

“yup.”, Sans answered simply, his voice quickly getting thick with sleep while pressing a soft kiss to Stretch’s cheek. “bring it on, honeybunch.” 

Stretch didn’t reply to that though, as he was already fast asleep. 

And with that, Sans after letting out another chuckle, quickly fell asleep as well, the both of them all curled up in one another’s arms peacefully snoozing away.


End file.
